


hair as a measure of love

by estuarry



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Dissociation, Gen, both pairings are just mentioned in passing, grocery stores, overthinking about hair care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estuarry/pseuds/estuarry
Summary: kite is up late and goes to the grocery store to buy some conditioner and thinking about ging makes their brain hurt





	hair as a measure of love

**Author's Note:**

> “Last nite I dreamt  
> & U were there n ur hair was long like it  
> Was before, not like tha weeks I dreamt  
> U up n it was short, like time had passed  
> & Time had passed.but I didn’t get to kno  
> anymore what u did wit ur hair. & It was  
> Night, but soft & out of focus, unlike how  
> we would be together, altho I tried.”  
> \- Giana Angelillo, http://syrupbrat.tumblr.com/post/163566610823

Kite is standing in the hair product aisle of a grocery store at 12 am. They are flickering in and out of reality with the fluorescent lights. Their joints ache. They exhale quietly. 

-

Ging was the one who bought their last bottle of leave-in conditioner: something expensive he saw at a salon in Yorkshin. 

Kite was freshly showered with their hair in a wet clump down their back, soaking the neckline and back of their nightshirt. Ging stretched, stood up, and walked over to their bed.

“I got something for you. Let me brush your hair.” 

Kite let him.

-

It has been 3 months since they last saw Ging, when he left in the early morning and they visited Pariston’s office. 

Since then, they have spent a few nights in Pariston’s suite in the Hunter’s Association building. Sometimes in the morning before Pariston leaves for work, the two shower together. Pariston washes Kite’s hair with his expensive shampoo that smells like toasted coconut and vanilla. Kite kneels and exfoliates Pariston’s skin with dead sea sponges that he imports from the eastern Balsa Islands. The morning light hurts both of their eyes. 

-

Kite is trying to decide if it is more painful to purchase an off-brand bottle of leave-in conditioner and feel the absence of Ging even more acutely or wrestle with the shame and self pity of trying to purchase the expensive hair product online somewhere. They don’t want to deal with this. They don’t want to go back to their empty apartment and sit with their recurring loss.

Someone in a blue vest coughs lightly. Oh. They are an employee, probably. They are trying to restock this aisle, Kite realizes. They will forego the leave-in conditioner this time. They nod politely at the employee, pick up an almond oil hair mask, and walk towards the check out. 


End file.
